


Juntos

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family time, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida hogareña de Roslin ha pasado entre tiernas sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

Piecillos. Era lo primero que recordaba de Bernie y Roland, al verlos. Entre sábanas blancas, rosados y delicados. La forma normal de cualquier recién nacido. Los de su hija más grandes que los de Roland, quien siempre sería en la infancia el más pequeño y sensible. Como adoraba besar esa suave piel, cargarlos en sus fuertes brazos e intentar mostrarles su profundo amor, entre besos y caricias.

Piecillos. Enfundados en medias. A los seis meses su esposa había decidido mudarse a una zona más fresca. Sin embargo, significaba cubrir más a sus diminutos mellizos. Sobretodo, esa sensible zona, cada vez más importante para la movilidad de los niños. Disfrutaba pasar la tarde haciendo cosquillas sobre los calcetines, además de combinarlos con los adorables pijamas de animales. Sus adorables niños, ahora capaces de sentarse y jugar.

Otros piecillos, esta vez los de su esposa. Era una mujer maravillosa, algo gruñona, y con el tamaño justo en todo sentido. Era fácil de alzar, fácil de besar y aun más de complacer. Junto a ello, poseía los pies más bonitos, suaves y blancos que había visto jamás. Era hermoso la simpleza del placer que ambos obtenían de un masaje diario con aceite. Por supuesto, él realizando los toques y los besos. Nadie más podría tocarlos.

Finalmente, el día del padre. La jornada más adorable del año, un día donde sus tres tesoros hacían lo que deseaba: usar pijamas enteros de pies, ver películas con él y estar siempre a buena distancia para abrazarlos, besarlos y acariciar sus cabellos. El único regalo que en verdad quería, el amor eterno de esos tres. Los dos pelirrojos, como él, y su hermosa esposa rubia, solo para él.

Por supuesto, y los tres pares de piecillos, de mejillas regordetas y tres cuerpecillos para hacer cosquillas. Sus amados tesoros. Sus amores. No podía pedir más para el día del padre.

Bueno, quizás, un par de piecillos más. Pero de eso se encargaría al cobrar el regalo especial a su amada rubia. 


End file.
